


Feel the memory

by Nofanficnova



Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: AkuRoku - Freeform, Canon Universe, I dont know how to tag send help lmao, Kissing, M/M, Twilight Town (Kingdom Hearts), onesided hayner/roxas - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-07
Updated: 2018-01-07
Packaged: 2019-02-28 07:49:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 820
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13266960
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nofanficnova/pseuds/Nofanficnova
Summary: “Roxas, there’s something I need to tell you. I promised myself I would say it before summer vacation is over”, Hayner said as he looked at his friend.His confession, however, got disturbed by a flash of red.





	Feel the memory

**Author's Note:**

> Idea I got one night when I couldn't sleep and had just finished the tutorial in KH2 hhaha--
> 
> Beta'd by @zarnisizyl on twitter!

The summer days seemed to go by quickly, and this one was no exception. Their gang met up in the morning, hung out and did some odd jobs and like in a flash it was already evening. Pence was the first to leave their usual place, and Olette went home too not long after. Roxas still had time before his curfew and so did Hayner, so the two of them decided to stay at least for a little longer. 

“Roxas, there’s something I need to tell you. I promised myself I would say it before summer vacation is over”, Hayner said as he looked at his friend. Roxas turned to look at Hayner curiously.  
“What is it?” he asked. They usually told each other basically everything, so there was no way to tell what kind of thing Hayner wanted to say. 

“I like you”, Hayner blurted out after a moment of silence.  
“Thanks. I… I like you too”, Roxas tried. He really hoped it didn’t mean what he thought it might. There was no way.  
“No, I mean… I like, like you”, Hayner rubbed his neck with his hand. This felt awkward. Still, he had to make Roxas understand. The other was such a blockhead sometimes.

Hayner took a few steps forward until he was close enough. Then, after placing his hands on Roxas’ shoulders and whispering, ‘like this’, he kissed him.

A flash of red went through Roxas’ eyes as he felt lips against his own. Why was there something familiar in a kiss? He hadn’t been kissed before. Right?

That was all Roxas could think of before the touch was gone and he saw Hayner lying on the floor.  
“Hayner? What happened?” he accidentally asked out loud and approached his friend.  
“Don’t worry, he’s just unconscious”, a familiar voice said behind his back. Too familiar. Roxas rapidly turned and saw a man in the cloak. The man in the cloak? No, this one was different from the thief, and this time he saw something else besides a hooded figure. A face, and a pleasant one at that.

The man had fiery red hair, just like the flash before Roxas’ eyes when he felt the kiss on his lips. The man was handsome, and the strange green stripes on his cheeks suited him quite well. The hair seemed unkempt but somehow well cared for at the same time. Even his voice… It was so pleasant. But why was it familiar? Roxas felt confused, he was sure he would remember if he ever saw such an attractive man, let alone heard him speak. So why couldn’t he connect the dots?

 

“Yo, Roxas. Having fun, are we?” the redhead asked and walked closer. Roxas wasn’t sure what to do or answer. Should he even trust that Hayner really was only unconscious? For some reason, he really wanted to trust the man’s words.  
“I’m not sure what you mean. Would you consider finding your friend suddenly lying on the floor fun?” he decided to shoot back while taking a few steps back and earned a faint smirk from the man.  
“You know I meant the kiss. Was it nice?”  
Roxas felt like his cheeks were getting red with slight embarrassment.  
“That’s none of your business. Why do you even care?” Roxas felt like he was definitely missing something, especially when he could see just for a second, how sad the man looked.  
“You’re right. I shouldn’t care, or interrupt things like these, but it’s hard”, the redhead laughed a little. “You make me feel. It’s funny, I don’t even have a heart, but you, Roxas, really make me feel”, he said, and when Roxas’ back met the wall behind him, he felt another lips on his. This time, they were familiar, something he came back to. His mind turned blank as he kissed back, hungry to feel more. The redhead’s hands sneaked around his waist as Roxas wrapped his hands around the man’s neck. It felt right, just like coming back home.

A home with white walls and corridors.

Was that really home?

Or was home just the right person?

They had to break the kiss when it got too hard to breathe. The redhead gently moved his hand to stroke Roxas’ cheek.  
“I have to go”, he said quietly. Roxas puffed his cheeks a little in protest and heard the most sweetest chuckle he had ever encountered.  
“I’m sorry, but we’ll meet again when it’s time”, the man promised and gave Roxas’ lips a peck. And another. The third touch of his lips was also clearly meant to be a peck but turned into a soft kiss. 

“I’ve really missed this”, the man mumbled before he let go of Roxas and started to walk away from the usual spot. Right before he was gone though, the man turned to face Roxas.  
“You’re my partner. Got it memorized?”

_Restoration at 99 percent._

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!! Every comment and kudos is really appreciated ;;u;;
> 
> If you ever want to scream about Kingdom Hearts hmu at twitter @noruzwory


End file.
